


When An Autobot Caught A Decepticon

by Kuukkeli



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by murr-miay's picture, <a href="http://murr-miay.deviantart.com/art/When-autobot-catch-a-decepticon-386692052">When autobot catch a decepticon</a>. Sorry, you have to be registered member to be able to see the picture. : /</p></blockquote>





	When An Autobot Caught A Decepticon

He heard a gurgling, almost growling, noise coming from somewhere close. Very close. Too close... Turning his helm, the noise turned into raspy, hissing-like heavy breathing. Then something sharp brushed against his cheek. He cracked open one optic slowly and the object was withdrawn.

"Nice to see you awake, my darling~"

He knew that voice... His optics carefully opened fully, only to see a dark purple mech in front of him, his hand near his face. The lewd, childish grin on Optimus' face was hidden by his mask but his crimson optics gave away the thoughts Megatron wished to be kept _inside_ that sick mind. The Prime's wings fluttered at the feeling that gray mech's position in this situation gave him; too many times had he been in the same place, too long had he dreamed about this! "Seems like the table has turned around this time", he chuckled, his optics taking a deeper hue than normal.

"What do you want?" the Decepticon growled, sitting up. Just now he noticed he was lying on a berth... and a sparkeater not too far away from him. "What do I want? Isn't it obvious, my precious?" the sly mech giggled and flopped on the couch opposite the berth. The sparkeater immediately jumped on his lap, curling up.

Terror crept within Megatron and fear of his comrades' fate struck his spark. "Don't worry. Your comrades are taken care of if that's what is concerning you." Right then a fuel-stopping shriek echoed along the corridors and reached audios of the two mechs. "Hear that? Nothing to worry about. Oh, I should be going and yet here I am, chatting with you. See you later, Megatron." With that, Optimus rose from the couch and headed for the door when the larger mech charged at him and pinned him to the wall, strangling the younger bot.

A paralyzing pain coursed through Megatron's systems and he slumped heavily on the floor. "Let's leave our quest to clear up his processor. I really must thank Perceptor for making me that collar", the purple mech babbled to himself while he left his hab suite, his pet following him.

\----

"'bout time you arrive, boss. You just couldn't keep your hands off your new toy, huh?" Goldbug notified sharply. Optimus paid no attention whatsoever to his annoying subordinate or his words.

"As well as you know, we finally have captured a few Decepticons, namely Lugnut, Blitzwing and their leader, Megatron. They're secured and they won't be leaving any time soon."

That emitted cheering and cackling amongst the Autobots in the room. The Prime approved this by nodding and lifting his hands to silence the room. "But what do we do with 'em? Kill 'em or...?" To that, Optimus gasped dramatically, placing his other hand on his chest as if to increase his shock. "Good heavens, Ironhide! No! Let's say they'll keep us some company for some time while they're here." And there was the familiar, sinister grin again, behind the mask.

Ironhide nodded and sat further back in his chair, crossing his arms. "'m fine with that."

"Oh, and just so you know, Megatron is mine. Anybody, who's foolhardy enough to approach him without my permission, will be thrown in a shredder. Alive." The purple mech's voice became so low it was more of a growl.

The threat didn't go unheard: Swindle's fate was still in fresh memory. Someone in the back of the room gulped. The meeting ended and they were dismissed.

Optimus waited until the room was empty and sat down, massaging his temple. "Primus, damn these troops..." he mumbled. An alarm startled him and he straightened himself up to see where it came from. Fortunately it was only the monitor that had an incoming contact request. From Ultra Magnus.

He got up and walked to the console to allow the request.

"Good evening, sir", he greeted, his voice seeping with loath but managed to keep it somewhat friendly.

 _"What is so good about this evening? You didn't contact me as we had agreed"_ , the dark blue mech bellowed on the other end of the video conversation, _"For your own pitiful sake, I hope you have news."_

The Prime smirked and leaned against the console. "Don't worry, sir. I have rather good news for you", he purred. "What does capturing three Decepticons, their leader along with them, sound?"

A prolonged silence fell into the room which was broken only by the low humming of the monitor. The Magnus' stern face didn't falter and his hands gripped the armrests of his chair tighter. _"I have to say you've exceeded yourself, Optimus Prime. However, I didn't expect **you** to be the one to capture Megatron."_

Optimus' grin faded away and he was left stunned as Ultra Magnus cut the connection.

"Didn't expect, huh?" he muttered, his voice trembling in held back anger. His pet crouched down and uttered a whimper – it sensed the dangerous aura coming from its owner. "Don't worry, Alcvum. You're not the one I'll dismantle." With that the Prime stormed out of the room.

\----

Megatron came to slowly, his systems rebooting themselves.

" _Vēnī, vīdī, vīcī_ , Megatron. You'll never get out of here – not as yourself, at least."

Optimus yanked the Decepticon to sit up and attached a glowing leash to the collar. "Get up", the purple mech growled, pulling the leash. Megatron groaned at the harsh treatment to his neck and throat. "I said GET UP!" the other yelled, backhanding the gray face. The white mech didn't dare to disobey – though it crossed his mind – and rose, his knees buckling still from the painful electric shock that he received a while ago. He easily towered the Autobot but right now he felt was half the size the other mech was, being collared, electrified to near deactivation and now leashed.

Finally the purple mech retracted his mask, revealing his scarred lips and the rest of the bottom of his face. "On the berth", he hissed.

Megatron did as he was told, biting his tongue as he climbed on the berth, Optimus' hand on his aft "guiding" his way. Once he was on the berth, the younger mech pushed him down against the sheets and felt how the smaller mech crawled on top of him.

 _'Don't do this!'_ the Decepticon begged, closing his optics shut tightly.

" _Vēnī, vīdī, vīcī_ ", whispered the mech on top, his voice dripping with loath and possessiveness, rough lips brushing against Megatron's audio finial.

Megatron shivered at the filthy words and a dark, cruel laughter echoed in the hab suite.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by murr-miay's picture, [When autobot catch a decepticon](http://murr-miay.deviantart.com/art/When-autobot-catch-a-decepticon-386692052). Sorry, you have to be registered member to be able to see the picture. : /


End file.
